


The World we Live in

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bounty Hunter Hanzo, Golem Bastion, M/M, Magic, Wizard Genji, knight reinhardt, necromancer Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: A collection of oneshots for my Fantasy AU.





	1. Jamie

The crow was always there.  A bad omen, his mother would say.  And Jamie protested, because he didn’t agree.

 

When the crow was around, he felt happier.  Like something was missing when it was gone.  He told his mother once, when he was six.  Her eyes went wide and the color drained from her face.  That night, she snapped its neck.

 

It was back the next day as if nothing had happened.

 

Something evil was in the area, his mother said.  He had to stay indoors to play.  So he watched the crow from the window.

 

Jamie was twelve when he learned what familiars were.  An animal given intelligence to be a mage’s right hand, their minds melding into one but still separate… He immediately knew that the crow was his.  And so he planned to go to it, but his mother learned.  It was not his familiar, she claimed, their family had no history of magic.  That night, she crushed it with a rock.

 

Once again, it was back the next day.

 

His mother grew frantic.  Fear of losing her son to the darkness pushed her to keep him isolated in their small house.

 

It was on his eighteenth birthday that he gained the courage to sneak out.  The crow was waiting for him, and it cawed happily.  How could his mother think this was evil?  He held out his arm, and it flew up to perch there.  He stroked the soft feathers, and felt the bond begin to form.  She wanted him to follow her - there was a perfect place nearby to practice his magic.  What was his magic, he wondered?  She assured him that he had used it before - twice, at least, and it was amazing.

 

She led him to a clearing in the forest that even when he was allowed outside, his mother forbade him from entering.

 

An arrow whizzed by, striking his companion in the chest.  She fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

His mother stood nearby with a bow.  This was a mass grave, she told him.  And Jamie knew exactly what his crow wanted.

 

He knelt down, gently removing the arrow from the bird’s chest.  He let his magic flow, and his familiar was returned from death.

 

Jamie turned to the woman, relishing the terror on her face.  She had stopped being his mother when she killed his other half.

 

And with a surge of power he didn’t know he had, he commanded the dead to take her.

 

(The crow was always there.  A bad omen, his mother would say.  And Jamie laughed, for he knew she was right.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's magic is inspired by the Junkenstein comic.


	2. Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm really bad at writing Hanzo.

Hanzo was many things.

Responsible, stern, the heir to his father’s empire…

“Bounty hunter” was recently added to that list.

It was difficult to get his father to authorize the quest - but eventually, the man had relented. Of course he had - he wanted to see his youngest son again.

Numbani was a bustling place - the atmosphere was suffocating. Still, he persisted. What kind of heir would he be if he could not handle dealing with crowds? He was here for a reason. He was here because there had been rumors of a strange man passing through. A man with bright green in his hair. And really, how many people did that? The color was obnoxious, just like the boy who wore it.

Even still, he needed to find him. It had been three years, and it was time for his little brother to come home - whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that the next chapter will be longer, but I can't promise that.


	3. Wizard!Genji

Summoning circles were always exciting.

Sure, for most, they would get boring after a while. Hell, they would probably get boring for him eventually. But for now, they brought a rush of exhilaration. The magic flowing through him as he willed a being into existence… It made him feel powerful.

Of course, it was no more than energy in the shape of a creature. That was his particular brand, and he was proud of it. It wasn’t even that hard to do - take away a few runes here, add a few there… He had a stronger control over the shells, and it didn’t hurt when they were slain. Not in the emotional sense, at least.

Physically, however, was another story.

In order to control the shells, he had to bind his own energy. He felt what they felt, and he had become very good at dissolving them quickly before they succumbed to their wounds. Still, it was faster and more convenient - he could use circles small enough to put on portable charms for the energy shells.

He remembered his first summoning. He had been reckless - decided to explore some ruins for the fun of it. He wasn’t expecting the innermost area to be guarded by a golem. It had charged at him, and he barely dodged. He remembered how quickly he tired, and how he had regretted ignoring his magical studies tutor. He believed he would die. And he should have.

He remembered how the golem finally backed him into a corner, how it loomed over him, how it had every intent to kill. How he felt a surge of something - back then, he didn’t realize it was his magic awakening - before passing out. He didn’t expect to wake up.

But when he did, there was a different golem standing in front of him, as if keeping watch. He hadn’t felt fear, which confused his past self. The golem seemed relieved that he was okay.

Eventually, he would learn that he accidentally summoned her in one last attempt to survive. The effort almost killed him, but after fighting off the first golem, the one he summoned watched over him. He eventually named her Bastion. He really needed to go visit her in the forest where she currently resided. He’d need to ask Rein if they could make a stop.

He almost corrected the pet name out of habit. But there was no need to do that anymore, was there? Not since a few months ago. Before he could get lost in thought, Udon gently headbutted him to drag him back to reality. It was never good to zone out while doing magic - he could lose his place and accidentally summon a bear instead of a horse. He grinned at the thought that obviously came from his dragon familiar. And so he went back to his circle, humming softly to himself - this was real.


End file.
